A Dream Never Thought Possible
by Generalpandathefourth
Summary: A lifetime of glimpses in an au of fluff. None of it is on chronicle order
1. Chapter 1

"You're sure you'll be ok?" Holly asked for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Yes babe, I think can handle watching our daughter for half an hour. She's probably just going to sleep the entire time anyway." Gail reassured her yet again, lifting her arm slightly to show her wife the sleeping baby tucked in the crook of her elbow. It was cute really, the brunette was the chilled out one during the pregnancy while she was frantic about everything, but once Callie was born the roles reversed. Holly hadn't left the house by herself in three weeks.

She was hovering her hand on the front door knob. "Half hour I promise"

Gail brought her free hand to Holly's cheek and caressed it, bringing her into a tentative kiss. "I know you will, and we'll be here being fine all on our own" she looked down at Callie and cooed "won't we baby girl?"

Holly's heart fluttered, she didn't think she'd ever get over the rush of feelings that came with Gail's love for their daughter.

She sighed, "alright. I love you." She sealed with a kiss. "And I love you." She kissed Callie's brown curls. With one last look Holly went out the door, leaving Gail with the baby -fully alone- for the first time.

"We got this right, baby?" Gail cooed as she bounced the bundle of joy in her arms, making her way back into the living room. She lowered herself onto the couch slowly, trying not to jostle the baby.

Callie stirred and Gail froze, halfway into reaching for the remote, her face was pulled together, _oh no._ That's her grumpy wake up face. The same face Gail apparently makes before waking.

And soon enough her cries filled the house.

Gail went through the regular motions, when nothing seemed wrong she went to sooth, rocking and bouncing at the same time. She'd figured that one out second day in. "Shh, it's ok, I'm sorry I woke you. I really am. I know how you feel, waking up sucks, especially when you aren't ready to." Gail was pacing the house.

"You aren't going to go back to sleep though, are you? No you aren't and we both know why."

Callie was now at a soft whimper, her eyes locked on the blondes face. Gail was rambling, Holly told her it calmed the infant during one night of impossible crying.

That night Gail talked for two hours straight, every time she would stop Callie would start again. So she told her stories from work, told her about all of her aunts and uncles at the station and how much they wanted to meet her, told her about Holly, told her their story so far, told her about all of the things she was looking forward to doing with her.

"Mama isn't here. I feel you there too, she's got a magical touch that can sooth the meanest dragons to sleep. Which she does do, almost every night, talking about me if you didn't catch that." She chuckled to herself. "Maybe it's the singing. Is it? The singing."

Callie was silent of course, watching Gail in awe but with a weird sense of understanding.

While she had talking and the bounce rock thing Holly had singing and soothing touch. Holly would trace her fingers across the infants rosie cheeks, up and down her back, round her tiny ears and sing. Then in mere minutes Callie would be asleep. Gail brushed at the brown curls, she couldn't get over how soft they were, and the colour was amazing. It was a light brown, not quite light enough to be a dirty blonde but not dark enough to really be brown, it was a colour of its own. Elaine said she would probably lose her hair or it would change, like every other Peck before her, Gail hoped not.

Holly usually would open the door with a 'honey I'm home' but Callie hadn't gotten the best sleep the night prior and didn't want to wake her. It was surprisingly quiet, she was expecting at least the tv to be going, but nothing above a murmur was sounding from the living room.

Rounding the corner she found something she couldn't have ever imagined.

Callie was buckled into her bouncer and set securely on one of the arm chairs, Gail sat on the couch across from her and in between the two was what had her gapping at the doorway. The coffee table was beautifully set up for a tea party. Some of it real, some of it from a child's play set.

"Gail, honey, what'cha doing?"

The blonde spun around, a bit sheepish. "Isn't it obvious? I'm having a tea party with Callie."

"She's an infant"

"Which is why I haven't allowed her to have tea with her milk, not even decaf" Gail chastised the newborn.

"Oh well then this all makes sense and isn't odd in the least." Holly smiled and sat next to her wife. "Can I ask how this happened?"

"She woke up five minutes after you left, I got her to stop crying but you weren't here to put her back to sleep. We talked and decided a tea party would be a nice way to pass time until Mama came home to use her magic and put everyone to sleep."

"I see. Can I join?"

Gail moved her head from side and looked to the baby across from them. "What do you think kid, should we let her into the club?"

Callie blinked.

Gail nodded her agreement. "You may join for a not so free trial of Tea Time With The Pecks. Keep in mind we are up for suggestions on the name"


	2. Chapter 2

"The party has arrived" Gail shouted into the abyss of her home as she closed the door behind her.

Work had been mundane and she was just happy to be home, the thought of cuddling with her girls and watching a movie was the only thing pulling her through the day. She took off her utility belt and hung it in its place by the door, checking three times that it was safe and secure.

Rounding the corner and into the living room she noted the quietness of the house, neither Stewart-Peck to be found.

Making her way into the kitchen the blonde threw her keys in the bowl on the counter like she did everyday, her concern growing. Where were they? She didn't remember any plans being made, no extra running around to do. And if they went out unexpected then there would be a note under the bone magnet on the fridge.

"What the hell?" Gail muttered under her breath. Backyard? Doubtful, it was getting late and it was too cold for any sky gazing.

She took the few steps to the glass sliding door and peeked out past the deck. Nothing but grass that needed to be cut. Gail sighed, she hated cutting the grass.

She decided to change out of her uniform before hunting for her girls. Taking two stairs at a time she heard it. The sweet sweet sound of Holly's voice, she froze, instantly relaxed. Her wife was singing her favourite lullaby with the company of the song playing quietly with her. Following the melodic voice led Gail to the bathroom door, held open enough she could see inside but not be noticed.

Holly was laying in a bath, suds of what used to be bubbles, surrounded her olive skin and covered most of the waters surface. Her dark hair was pulled into a very messy top bun, glasses discarded to the little table at the head of the porcelain tub. Her toned arms carefully cradled their daughter, lightly cupping warm bath water over the babies back. Callie was half asleep with her chubby arms wrapped around Holly's neck, head turned to nuzzle further into her mother. It was a sight Gail could stare at forever. Gail leaned further into the room, accidentally bumping the door and making both bathers jump and look to her.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She sputtered, a little embarrassed to be caught watching.

Holly shot her a quick glare. "Cussing? You think that helps the apologies you give our daughter?"

Gail looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry, for the intrusion and the language."

Shifting Callie so the girl could sit up and see Gail the brunette gave a satisfied nod, then broke out in a crooked grin. "Now, if you are done creeping I think there's enough room for one more. Don't you think Ladybug?" Holly bounced the six month old.

The girl gurgled in delight, a lopsided smile dawning her lips before she grabbed hold of a wash cloth and instantly put it in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes from the council. Will my uniform be safe if I take it off here or should I undress in our room?" Gail asked smiling at the piercing green eyes staring back at her.

"I would prefer if you undressed here" Holly licked her lips, gaining the blondes full attention with the low husk in her voice. It was such a contrast from the melodic singing that filled the room moments before. "But there is no controlling where Little Ladybug splashes." She added with an amused smirk. As if on cue Callie began tapping the water, slowly, almost like a warning and giggled.

Gail thought it over, this was her only clean uniform left and she really didn't feel like having to wash one for tomorrow. With a reluctant huff she slipped out of the room and across the hall.

"Maybe I can catch that show later?" Gail smirked and stepped out of her pants.

"I don't know if I could replicate this show, it's pretty awesome. Once in a life time kinda thing."

There was a pouty groan and some splashing in the bathroom, making Gail chuckle. Her wife could be very childish sometimes -definitely not something she picked up from her. "Can't act like that Hols! Think of what you're teaching Callie"

"She's never going to remember this" Holly shot back with a whine.

Gail crossed the suddenly cool hallway, well not so suddenly, she was naked. She stopped just inside the bathroom, where she stood moments before and smirked. The two weren't laying relaxedly anymore. Callie was slamming a rubber duck in a puddle formed on the ledge of the tub, while sitting in Holly's lap. The brunette was watching her splash in amusement, brushing the light curls back.

"She doesn't have to remember to learn. You're the one who told me that, on many occasions." She stuck her tongue out.

Looking up Holly's breath hitched. "Ferme ta bouche et viens ici" She held her arms out and wiggled her fingers in a beg for the blonde to come closer.

Gail padded to the side of the tub, she was cold and the bath was calling, it had nothing to do with the beautiful brunette telling her to join. Nothing. "When'd you learn that line?"

Holly moved to the the far right end, making room for the officer. "I'm well acquainted with freme la bouche from my French teacher in elementary school, and you say venez ici all the time. Doesn't take a genius to put them together."

Gail climbed in the welcoming water, revelling in its warm embrace and delicious scents, -the company wasn't so bad either.

Callie got excited by the blondes presence, a full smile that spread into her eyes, a bounce and out stretched arms with wiggling fingers -wonder where she got that one from- all of which Gail greeted with open arms. She scooped up the baby and hugged her close, breathing in all that was her daughter. It was a scent she would never be able to fully describe. It had touches of Holly and herself, that smell only babies have, and something sweetly herself that all came together with whatever she'd been up to, to create the intoxicating scent of Callie.

"I missed you too Ladybug" Gail said into her ear before planting a big kiss in her matted curls. The rosie cheeked girl pulled from the hug, only to grab either side of Gail's face and smack a big wet kiss on her lips, making an exaggerated kiss noise.

Holly giggled. "How do I get those kinds of greetings?"

"It's all in how you teach to greet. You have always greeted her nicely and calmly with smiles and blah blah blah, so that's how she greets you but in her own little way. I, on the other hand greet her with excitement, big hugs and kisses, so that's how she greets me. And here I thought you were the big brain expert Dr. Lunchbox"

Holly gave a lopsided smile in response. Gail had become quite the child expert in the past 7 months, she picked up every little tidbit Holly had rambled on about, read dozens of books, talked to every parent she could stand. And suddenly she needed her closer.

"Com're."

Gail met the brown eyed gaze and her heart skipped a beat. It amazed her how much the brunette still affected her, they'd known each other for 6 years and she still got butterflies, insides still flipped and hearts stopped working. She turned around and pressed her back to Holly's front, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder with a content sigh. Holly wrapped her arms around her wife, and the world disappeared. Callie was happy to lean on Gail's stomach and play with her hands as she chewed on the wash cloth, completely oblivious to her mothers' kissing.

Holly was the one to break the kiss, resting her head on top of Gail's. "I love you"

"I love you too." Gail smiled and closed her eyes. "Will you sing?"

Gail had pictured coming home to her girls doing a puzzle, maybe reading or something relatively quiet. She pictured the three of them putting on pyjamas and crawling under the warm blankets of their bed, putting on a movie and cuddling well into the morning. But reality turned out to be even better than she imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither could stay home with their daughter until she was old enough for school, both had taken eight months off to be with her for the first year and a bit and both were itching to get back to work. So Gail and Holly talked and agreed that they'd rather put their daughter into a daycare/preschool, than get a nanny of some sort. Yes there were benefits to a nanny, like more flexible hours and stuff. But they liked the idea of Callie getting the social time with kids of all ages, they liked that it'd get them all on school time schedule and they liked that it was also a preschool so she'd be constantly learning.

They did the research, well Holly narrowed it down to three, and they scoped them out together. Checked out the building and met the caretakers, asked questions about the curriculum and how a typical day went. Callie was almost a year and a half so her day would be different from one of the preschoolers so there were more specific questions about that too. And they ended up picking the one Traci and Steve had put Ella into the year prior.

"Why does she need all these things? She's not even a toddler yet, it's not like she's attending school." Gail asked for the umpteenth time since walking into the store.

"Gail, she is going to a preschool. They won't be treating her as a student but they will be teaching her stuff. These things are needed, even at her age." Holly replied, again, while going over the list.

Gail started grumbling under her breath, earning her an adoring smile from her wife. To which she stuck her tongue out when Callie wasn't looking, Gail had already gotten a stern talking to about using that gesture in front of the girl.

"What's first on the list, Lunchbox?" Holly walked ahead of the cart, enough to guid the distracted blonde, "first is a backpack."

Gail wasn't listening anymore, she was watching Callie's beautiful green eyes light up as she looked over the new page of her book. It was the girls favourite book, one she'd studied, one Gail could could describe in full detail. But her eyes still glanced over the pages in total awe and it reminded Gail of Holly. How the brunette would read over her favourite books time and time again, how her eyes lit up with each new medical journal.

"Gail" Holly drug out the name to try and get her attention. Looking up she smiled at the crooked grin and loving eyes.

"Yeah?"

"This one?" Holly held up a Little Einstein backpack, aka Callie's favourite show. "This one?" She changed hands, the other one being Belle aka Callie's favourite Princess. "Or this one?" She held up a green bag with a giant lady bug on it. Gail had to smile at that one, it was perfect for the girl.

"Should we really be choosing her bag? I mean Bug is the one who has to wear it everyday."

"Alright then." Holly walked around the cart and stood behinds Gail to face their daughter. She snuck a kiss just under the blonde hair line and smirked when she felt Gail shiver under her body. Then Holly laid out the three options for Callie to decide.

"Ladybug" Gail called to get the girls eyes to peal away from her book. Once they had Callie's attention Gail asked the question. "Which backpack?"

Callie glance between the three choices and looked up to her mothers' faces, back down to the bags and smiled that lopsided grin. Then she pointed to the ladybug and shouted "Dah".

"Looks like we have a winner." Gail declared and grabbed the other two out of Holly's grasp, tossing them into the mess that was the bag aisle.

"Yes we do." Holly hummed into Gail's ear.

She picked up on the double meaning and nodded proudly at their daughter. "She is pretty awesome." Gail agreed.

After a beat longer of staring at the rosie cheeked baby Holly tapped on the back of Gail's leg, indicating for her to put her feet onto the bar. Once Gail obliged she raced them to the next needed item, smiling uncontrollably at her families gleeful laughter, not a care in the world about the -many- stares they got.

Next on the list was indoor and outdoor shoes. Which meant only indoor, because Callie had many shoes she wore outside and Gail wasn't buying a specific pair for daycare.

Holly picked up the green eyed and held her on her hip as they browsed the aisle of little shoes. It was one thing she'd never get over, how tiny the shoes were, it always tightened her chest with an explosion of cute.

So Gail reminded Holly -again- that she had to ask permission before shoe shopping for the baby.

It took seven test try's for Callie to start fussing. It started with wiggling, then kicking and not walking when put down to do the real testing and before anyone knew it she was done. Callie was done with the fuss, done with the restraints, done with their attempts at entertainment and absolutely done with shopping.

It took ten minutes of trying to calm the girl, trying to distract or soothe. But nothing was working and neither Gail nor Holly could really complain, they weren't thinking about what time it was they decided to go shopping, but boy did Callie. It was lunch time and the rosie cheeked baby was certainly a Peck when it came to food. So Holly volunteered to take Callie out to the car to feed her and see if she could possibly swing a nap in too, while Gail picked up the last few things on the list.

Next was crayons, and Holly needed new pens and highlighters. And lastly was a lunchbox, Gail had chuckled at the brunettes capitalization of the word and smiled fondly at the paper before realizing how crazy she looked.

Whizzing through the store, one foot on the bar holding her up, the other pushing the weight of of cart. Holly always prevented her from doing that while they were out together, something about it not being fair for her to have to chase Gail the entire time, and how 'it keeps the spark alive' isn't an acceptable answer. So Gail relished in the odd time she was out alone.

She spent all of two minutes on the lunchbox hunt. It was down to a batman one and a dinosaur one, until she spotted one from the corner of her eye. There sat a little blue box, handle on the top the same strap Holly's had, and on the front read 'Little Lunchbox' in an adorable print.

Gail was just around the corner of the kitchen, Callie snuggled into her neck as she did every time she woke, when she heard Holly practically shout 'oh my god' in her I can't believe it voice. Gail sped up to see what the commotion at such an hour was about.

Rounding the corner she found a gaping mouthed Holly, blue lunchbox in hand. Gail instantly beamed, equaling the brunettes excitement and nodded to prove it was real.

Holly looked between the box and her wife. "How in the world did you find this?"

"I'm amazing Hols, what can I say" Gail stated smugly and brushed by her wife to pull down her 'DAD' mug to make her morning coffee.

"We have to get Will one too, you know that right?" Holly asked, seemingly calming from her high.

"Hols, I said I'm amazing, I of course got one for Will. And maybe a few others.." She practically whispered the last part behind her mug, took a sip and walked away before Holly could react.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rache what is happening? Five people have now given me their number, they just have it in the ready and slip it over to me with a wink." Holly was almost in hysterics.

Rachel stole a quick glance at her friend and smirked at her wild eyes. "Calm down Hols. Maybe it's because you're having a good hair day"

Holly scoffed. "Seriously, what's happening?"

"Believe it or not Holly you are a very attractive person" Rachel handed her the hot drink, smiled and turned back to make the next one.

Holly took a breath and went back to the front counter with the freshly made coffee. She smiled as she approached the counter and slid the hot cup to the waiting girl.

"Talk to you later Holly" the girl left it open ended, 'casually' asking if she'd text.

Holly gave a tight smile and nodded politely. The girl, albeit pretty and obviously confident, wasn't really her type. She couldn't put a finger on it but there was just _something_.

"That was brutal."

She looked to the woman in front of her, the source of the comment. "What?"

The blonde smirked. "I said, that was brutal. If I didn't love the unhappiness of others that would have been hard to watch."

"Oh. It was? I was trying to be nice"

"It's cool though, she didn't seem too shaken up about it, probably didn't even realize you'd turned her down." The blue eyed beauty waved it off.

Holly didn't hear half of what those plump lips said, she was lost in every inch of the girls face, in her melodic voice. Until said woman smirked, licked her lips and raised a brow.

"Hmm?" Holly snapped out of her day dream.

"You seem to be asking for a lot of repeats there nerd."

"Yeah. Uh, last stretch of my shift. I...kinda get lost."

"I see." She nodded.

There was a moment of silence, both just looking at each other.

"What can I do for you?"

The blonde smiled and leaned on the counter. "For now, a medium hot chocolate"

"Coming right up" Holly walked over to Rachel to place the order and found her friend smiling at her.

"What?"

"Look at you all flirty with the customers." Rachel continued with her teasing smile and set about making the drink.

"I am not being flirty and I smile at all of the customers, unless they're assholes." Holly scoffed and stole a glance at the waiting blonde.

"You have a customer smile and you have a real smile, the one you're using for Blondie is definitely the latter. Plus I've watched you lip look her like a dozen times."

Holly took the proffered cup from her friend, glared at her and went back to the counter. She handed the blonde the hot cup and took the money to break the change.

Once she had her change in her pocket she glanced up at Holly and have a bashful smile.

"I wasn't going to, but I figure what the hell -free coffee if it works out." she slipped a folded napkin over to Holly. "Kinda hoping it's not on the no pile or the desperate pile."

Holly opened the napkin briefly and saw a series of numbers, she but her bottom lip and looked back up to the suddenly shy blonde. "No name Blondie?"

She met Holly's gaze. "Blondie is good for now, gotta keep the mystery right Holly?"

Holly's stomach exploded with the fluttering a of a billion butterflies. "I guess so."

The door dinged, signalling a new arrival.

"I should go and let you get back to work." Blondie tapped the counter and took a step back.

"Okay." Holly was smiling uncontrollably as she played to the napkin.

"See you later nerd." She sent one last dazzling smile and walked out the door.

Holly would deny that she watched until the blonde was out of sight, she would deny the growing heat in her lower abdomen and she would deny how fast her phone gained a new contact.

"So that actually works?"

"Does what work?" Holly raised a brow. He chuckled and pointed up at the menu.

"Your barista for today: hella fucking gay and desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: you give me your number."

Holly's eyes grew wide. "Does the board seriously say that?"

"Yup. And judging by blonde girls walk and your drooling stare, I'd say it works and I need to try it." The boy winked at her.

"Can you hold on second while I kill my friend?"

He smiled brightly and waved for her to go. "Be my guest."

"Rachel!" Holly growled loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gail brought the colourful spoon up to Danni's mouth for the umpteenth time. The girl turned her head defiantly, again. Gail was getting frustrated, the girl hadn't eaten all day, and still refused to. With a loud sigh she plopped the spoon into the baby bowl on the high hair table.

"Still not eating?" Holly asked from her station in the kitchen.

"Nope."

Holly hummed. "Maybe she's not used to the food. Should I give Lauren a call?"

Gail looked to the gorgeous baby girl that recently entered their family.

It'd been a few days since Danni and her brother, Will, had come to live with them, and up until that morning everything seemed to be okay. Will and Callie absolutely adored each other, they played together perfectly, and balanced each other out personality wise. Will was already used to being an older sibling, knew the ropes of all that came with it, so adding Callie to his list wasn't a big deal. Whereas Callie had to learn how to have an older and younger sibling, luckily they hadn't had to deal with sibling teasing or 'I'm the older one so you have to listen to me' just yet. What did get the sandy haired girl in a fit was the first time Holly couldn't hold her because she had to hold Danni, that earned a foot stomp and screamed demands.

Of course the decision on adopting Will and Danni wasn't out of the blue, Callie had been told all about it, she was even part of the decision. Gail and Holly had explained everything that would change, and reassure her of the things that wouldn't. But emotions run on a whim when you're two and when you want your mothers hug you want it right that second, and there was nothing else to it.

"No, let's keep trying and if she doesn't eat by desert time, then we'll call." Gail glanced at her wife.

Holly smiled and nodded.

Gail kept trying. She used all kinds of noises, angles, pretend to eat and enjoy it faces, she even threatened the kid. And all she got were grunts, head turns, and few splats of the baby food on her face. Which made amused Holly to no end.

Soon dinner was called and Danni got a break from the fussing.

"I thought Danni didn't eat dinner with us until she could feed herself." Will was confused as to why his sister was at the table and not in her play-scoot-thing like every other night they had dinner together.

"Danni refused to eat, so we are taking a break and trying again after we eat." Gail explained to the four year old across from her.

"Can I try?"

"Sure, maybe she'll listen to her big brother."

And he did try. For five minutes. But still no waver in Danni's refusal. They whole family had gathered around the high chair, all eager for the six month old to eat. Gail was starting to think that Danni was doing for all of the attention.

"Let me try." Holly waved for her wife to pass her the spoon, and wiggled her way to the front of the high chair.

Gail happily obliged and made way for the brunette.

Holly tried the same tactics as the other three had to no avail.

"Mommy likes it, look." She put the spoon to Gail's mouth but misjudged the distance and accidentally put the food in her mouth instead of the pretending she intended.

Gail coughed before sputtering out the fakest hum of approval ever, and everyone burst out into laughter when that was what got Danni to take a bite. They soon found out that Gail had to take a bite, fed by Holly, in order for Danni to do so.

All three kids -and Holly- giggled with every grimace Gail gave, she never thought being so grossed out, shuddering with disgust, would be something she wished didn't have to end in just a few minutes. Never did she think that her nights would be spent eating the grossest baby food -seriously who thought it was good enough for consumption-, and laughing with a family, _her_ family.


End file.
